Ao Clan
The Ao Clan (青一族, Ao Ichizoku) is an elder and previously nomad clan residing in the eastern part of Konoha. They are descendants of the founder; Kuzonoha, the Fox Sage. They are skilled Onmyō and members having a shikigami was not unheard of. Overview The Ao clan is a small clan residing in the eastern part of Konohagakure, situated near a large shrine in the forest. Members of the clan are descendants of Kuzunoha, also known also as the Fox Sage. They are recognized for their affiliation with foxes as their summons. The clan itself has existed for centuries. Previously, they were nomadic - those who moved from place to place without taking possession of any area. No member wanted to part from the others, so everyone agreed to remain in the Land of Fire. The First Hokage would later acknowledge them as part of his village. The Ao clan has made many contributions to the village. Their shrine serves as both a historical site and a tourist attraction, aiding the village financially. Clan members, servants of “inari”, can often be seen around their shrine, performing careful maintenance. In addition, wild foxes are known to live in the forest surrounding the clan residence, often appearing near the shrine. Culture and Customs Kitsune Matsuri The Ao clan host a symbolic festival in Konohagakure once a year called the “Kitsune Matsuri” (Fox Festival) to celebrate their strong connection with the foxes and to uphold their affiliation. The celebration is also to pay respects for their ancestor, Kuzunoha, who connected the bond between the clan and the foxes. The Kitsune Matsuri is open to the public and takes place in the area of the Ao clan’s shrine. Many people participate annually, and booths are opened for food, beverages, games, and other items. The foxes are invited as secret guests, disguising themselves as humans wearing fox masks. Pilgrimages There are two types of pilgrimages that the Ao clan members can participate in: the Kaihogyo (100 days pilgrimage) and the Sennichi Kaihhogyo (1000 days pilgrimage). These rituals are optional for clan members, but in order to be acknowledge and gain a higher-ranking position within the clan, one must have completed one of the pilgrimages at least once in their life. The purpose of the pilgrimages are to train oneself mentally, enhance one’s physical abilities, and gain knowledge, wisdom, and power. These rituals were established by Kuzunoha during her journey and passed down to succeeding generations. The Kaihogyo ritual is set in a sacred forest in Land of Fire, while Sennichi Kaihogyo is set in the fox realm. In recent times, however, few clan members are able to perform the pilgrimages. There are many risks involved that can threaten their lives due to the many obstacles. One could even be killed during their travels or get lost and never return to their clan. A large number of clan members have gone missing while trying to perform the rituals, causing a decline in the clan’s population. Consequently, the clan leader has changed some rules concerning the rituals. In order to go on the pilgrimages, one must be a ninja, be at least 13 years of age, mentally prepared, and have battle experience. Clan Secrets The Ao clan is said to have a clan treasure concealed somewhere within the shrine, tightly sealed and protected by their familiars. This treasure was given to Kuzunoha herself by the foxes. It supposedly has great power and grants an enormous amount of chakra to anyone who desires its strength, but at the same time it will consume the user’s remaining lifespan in order to regenerate its own powers. Only the Ao clan knows how to use the treasure properly: as a tremendous chakra barrier able to protect the whole of Konohagakure and the surrounding regions. The treasure would only be used at a time of emergency. At one point, the secret summons of Kuzunoha were considered a clan treasure. Appearance Members of the Ao clan have various physical traits, but one of their most notable features is their dark, blue-tinted to dark brown hair color. In some rare cases, one can have light purple hair. The common eye color is black, but in rare cases members have been born with dusty gold eyes. The Ao clan also has shrine guards who protects the clan residence. They are highly skilled ninja and are of the clan's elites. The shrine guard's task is to protect the clan's secret beneath the shrine. While the pilgrimage outfit is only used when Ao clan members are going to perform Kaihogyo or Sennichi Kaihogyo. The Golden Eyes of the Ao Clan One of the most famous rumors going around the clan is the golden eyes of the Ao clan. It is a case where a clan member was born with rare traits. In the past generations, the carriers of golden eyes are said to be the ones who will bring calamity to the clan. Some members with this trait had much more power than the others. They tend to have sharp intuition, sensory ability, more chakra, yet their power is much harder to control summons, which sometimes become out of control and start to rampage. Since it has happened a few times, the golden eyes are considered to be cursed and kept away from learning the clan's advanced techniques. Although, it's ironic that Kuzunoha herself had this trait. Abilities Fudajutsu One of the most well-known abilities of the Ao clan, fudajutsu is the use of talismans: pieces of paper with specific spells written on them, used as mediums to perform secret techniques. Fudajutsu has multiple branches in both summoning and sealing. Each member of the clan is able to use at least one form of fudajutsu. Though very difficult, it is possible to master the use of multiple forms of fudajutsu at once. Using sealing techniques through fudajutsu is a branch of special fuinjutsu that doesn’t require large-sized scrolls. See fuinjutsu for more. Summoning A special ability of Kuzunoha, though temporary, is the ability to create materialized summons, called shikigami; similar to puppets, which can be called upon through talismans. After she acquired sage techniques and mastered Yin-Yang Release, she was able to create form from nothingness, an ability that would later lead her to create shikigami. When using fudajutsu for summoning, a paper talisman typically serves as the medium, or ”heart” of the summon. Summons vary from fox summons and familiars to shikigami, and cannot be killed unless the talisman itself is destroyed. Summons can be used for medium- and long-ranged attacks, spying, and sending messages Influence -Coming Soon- Trivia * The clan's crest was designed based on Japanese torii (gates), which are commonly found at the entrance of shrines. * The concept for the clan is inspired by Japanese Onmyōji and the use of it's magic. * Kaihogyo and Sennichi Kaihogyo are based on Shugendo teachings. * Kuzunoha, the founder of the Ao clan was based on Japanese legends and said to be mother of Abe no Seimei, the most famous Onmyōji. * Both Kitsunebi and Onibidama are based on Japanese youkai. Category:DRAFT Category:Clans